Issue 65
Issue 65 is the sixty-fifth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fifth part of Volume 11: Fear The Hunters. It was originally published on September 16, 2009. Plot Synopsis Glenn has been shot in his leg by Albert, one of the Hunters. Eugene cleans his wound and attempts to stop the bleeding. Maggie asks if he needs peroxide, and he answers yes. Eugene orders Gabriel to retrieve tea bags. Meanwhile, Rick orders Abraham to stay away from the windows, but, Abraham believes that the Hunters were just attempting to scare them. Rick asks what they're after, and Abraham points at Dale, who's other leg has been removed. Andrea wonders why he won't wake up. Morgan takes Carl and Sophia into another room, and Gabriel arrives with a couple of tea bags. Eugene also requires a burning candle. He assures Maggie that Glenn will be back to full health in a matter of weeks. He patches up the wound, and instructs Maggie to cover it with a bandage, while he goes to look after Dale. Maggie thanks him. Dale wakes up, and asks how he got into the church. Andrea recalls him being left at the doors. Dale tells her that she has to get Rick and the others out of the church because the Hunters are dangerous. Andrea asks why Dale didn't admit he was bitten. Dale remembers his wife, Erma, was bitten and died. He didn't want Andrea to see that, but, Andrea says that's not for him to decide. Dale asks what if Andrea hesitates, and he bites her. Andrea tells him that she loves him, and promises that she won't hesitate. Suddenly, Rick shows up. He questions Dale about what he can remember. Dale informs them that the people out there are cannibals and they ate his leg. Dale urges them to escape, but, Rick believes that if they escape, they will be followed. Rick asks if he remembers where he was, and responds that there was a picnic table and a yard. Dale recalls seeing five people. Rick thinks they must have a car, and then says he'll leave the two of them alone. On his way out, Rick tells Dale that he's sorry for what's happening to him. Dale warns him kindly that he has a lot to tell him before he dies. Abraham informs them that they have a problem: the food is running out and will maybe last three more days. Michonne suggests rationing, and Rick agrees. He takes Abraham with him to find Gabriel. They discover him praying and Rick questions him about the neighboring areas. Gabriel states that there's five locations within walking distance, but, only three logical places since they were carrying Dale. Abraham is surprised that they're going after them, but, Rick thinks they can overpower them. He says they're doing what the Hunters are least expecting. Rick recommends to gather up a little group, including himself, Abraham, Andrea, Michonne, and Gabriel. Rick says they're just going to find out what they're up to. They reach the first stop, but, the Hunters aren't there. Rick asks if they could reach the rest of places tonight, but, Gabriel disagrees. Andrea begins to worry that departing was a mistake and that they're not going to find the Hunters. Zombies begin to arrive and the group hurries to leave. At the Hunter's location, Chris asks Charlie why he didn't follow Rick's group. Charlie responds that they have just been in the church the whole day. Chris says they might have figured out what they're up to. Charlie asks if there's any food. Chris points to the remnants of Dale's leg, and can't believe that they're still eating him, knowing he was infected and that the food has been sitting out for almost a day. Chris recommends that Charlie takes Greg with him again to the forest to see if they can find another victim. Charlie is surprised that they want to try to capture somebody so quickly, but, Chris responds that they have to keep them scared. Chris thinks that they're also frightened because of their delivery of Dale, but, suddenly Rick pops out of the forest and says, "not exactly". Chris and the others are surprised, as well as stunned. Greg wonders if any of them came in one piece, meaning Rick's missing hand and Dale's leg. Chris stops Greg, believing Rick wants to negotiate. Chris says Rick wants to ensure the safety of his people, of course. Rick asks if they will stop coming after his people, and Chris doesn't give him an exact answer. Rick asks why they resorted to cannibalism, and Chris says that they simply got hungry. Rick is ready to pull out his gun, but, Chris stops Greg from shooting. Greg puts his gun away, as does Rick. Chris informs him that it's too hard to hunt animals, because they are too fast. He says it's easier to hunt humans because they are gullible. He says normally they'd have left Rick's group alone, but, the game is getting scarce. Chris tells him that if a bear runs out of food, it'll eat its own cub, so that's what the Hunters did, they ate their own children. If they didn't, they'd have starved to death. Rick says that he has the advantage. Chris laughs and asks how so. Rick asks if they really thought he came alone. Everyone has their guard up. Chris thinks Rick is bluffing and informs Rick that they're going to take their time with him. Rick tells him to, "watch this", as he points at Greg, and shouts, "Andrea, the big guy, left ear. Pow". A gunshot blasts Greg's ear off and he falls down, yelping in pain. Abraham comes out of the forest, and is about to retrieve their weapons. Chris points to Rick and asks how does he know that the shooter wasn't him. His finger then gets shot off by Andrea, and he starts to cry. Rick yells, and everyone reveals themselves, Chris asking what they're going to do with them. Rick doesn't know yet, and jokingly suggests "taking a piece of them and having a taste". Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Glenn *Andrea *Sophia *Dale *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Eugene Porter *Gabriel Stokes *Greg *Charlie *Chris *Theresa *David *Albert Deaths *None Trivia *Although Dale lost his legs, on the cover he is seen with both of them. The same thing also previously happened in #42. External links *The Walking Dead #65 Kicks Cannibal Butt (review), Comix 411, Robin Paulson, (September 21, 2009). *The Walking Dead #65 Review With the food supply dwindling, the hunters suddenly become the hunted, IGN, Jesse Schedeen, (September 16, 2009). ru:Выпуск 65 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise